


Here I Am Watching You Go

by zhengxing



Category: EXO (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Kids AU, M/M, Neglectful Parenting, not fluff if thats what ur expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Yixing has three kids. Sometimes, he has Baekhyun too.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> if u were expecting a happy fluffy kids au fic this isnt really it...just a warning. there is some neglectful parenting that happens in this fic so be aware. Nothing too serious tho (no abuse). 
> 
> Yixing's kids are Zhu Zhengting, Huang Minghao (Justin) and Fan Chengcheng of the group Nex7 also Nine Percent. Zhengting is 7 in this fic, Justin and Chengcheng are 5 and are twins. (stan nex7)

As someone part of the music industry, Baekhyun knows better than anyone how to expect the unexpected. Baekhyun never knows how a song will turn out, how it will do in the charts, if his song will even get picked to be in an album in the first place, but he still carries on as if everything will work out in the end. 

 

Baekhyun has learnt to expect the unexpected, but he could have never expected Yixing’s kids to become such an important part of his life.

 

It started the day Baekhyun finally finished a song he and Yixing had been working on. They’d been working on the song for a week, though not much progress had been done. After days stuck in the studio with his best friend,  finally figured out how to finish the song.

 

His dream had come true -- he was a lyricist and sometimes dabbled in composing. He was happy as long as his job involved music, his most favorite thing in the world. No less, he was doing this with his best friend, Yixing, who was his partner composer and producer. 

 

The two had always been joint by the hip, each other’s other half, and this was no different. As Yixing produced and composed, Baekhyun wrote the lyrics and sang the demos. It was more complex than that, of course, more often than not the two would aid each other in their separate roles. It was a process that worked for them.

 

Nevertheless, it started the day Baekhyun showed up to Yixing’s house, flash drive in his hand ready to present it to his best friend. Well, Baekhyun could also argue it started the day he realized that Yixing’s dimpled smile made his heart jump more than it should, but that’s an argument for another day. 

 

It started when he had knocked on the door, ready to see his best friend, only to have a tiny 7 year old open the door. 

 

“Zhengting,” Baekhyun smiled, lighting up at the sight of the young boy, but the young boy didn’t look like his usual energetic self. “Can I come in?”

 

Zhengting looked like he was hesitating. “I don’t know…” the boy said, his eyebrows furrowed. “Mommy and daddy are fighting. Really loudly.”

 

Baekhyun frowned, and sighed. He picked Zhengting up, and the boy quickly wrapped himself around Baekhyun. 

 

“Where’s Minghao and Chengcheng?” he asked simply instead of acknowledging the ever present yelling coming from upstairs.

 

“They’re in the living room,” Zhengting answered. Baekhyun quietly leads the two of them into the living room, where indeed, Minghao and Chengcheng sat. The two twin boys are huddled together, their eyes glued to the TV. Baekhyun notes the volume of the TV is all the way up, as if to block the noise coming from their parent’s bedroom.

 

Of course, being the best friend, Baekhyun knows exactly why the two partners are fighting. It is the very reason why Yixing has found it especially difficult to focus lately while they’ve been in the studio. 

 

Yixing and Chengxiao met their Freshman year in college, and they quickly had become infatuated with each other. Baekhyun watched as Yixing would spend less and less time with him, and more time with her. One day Yixing had come to Baekhyun, a big dimpled grin on his face, as he told Baekhyun that he had finally confessed to Chengxiao. Baekhyun, with a hard smile on his face, congratulated his best friend, despite the bitter, burning pain in his heart.

 

Four years later, freshly out of college, Yixing revealed that Chengxiao was pregnant. A year later, little Zhengting was born. Then, two years later, the twins Minghao and Chengcheng were born. Yixing and Chengxiao were always happy together, rarely ever fought, and were wonderful parents to their three children. That was, until Chengxiao got an offer. An offer that would relocate her all the way to Paris.

 

See, Yixing and Chengxiao both initially bonded over their love for dance. Chengxiao, majoring in dance, and Yixing who loved to dance as a hobby. Now, ironically, dance will be breaking them apart. Being one of the best ballerinas in China, Chengxiao had given up a lot once she gave birth to Zhengting. She could no longer dance professionally, and she had long accepted that. But now she’s been offered to teach at a prestigious dance academy in Paris, an opportunity she’s been waiting for since she last danced on a professional stage.

 

Despite dating the man he loves, Baekhyun doesn’t hate Chengxiao. In fact, he loves her to death. She’s sweet and funny, and most importantly, she makes Yixing happy where he cannot. As much as he’d want her to stay, for Yixing and their kid’s sake, he can’t help but root for her.

 

Yixing is very adamant on staying in Seoul, moreso thinking about the kids. Zhengting is already in school, has already made friends and has gotten used to his life here. Minghao and Chengcheng just started school, and it would impair their learning to have them move to Paris and learn an entire new language. Yixing can’t do that to them.

 

Baekhyun looks at the three kids in pity, their bright eyes looking back at him in confusion, but moreover, sadness. Baekhyun smiled tightly at the three kids, bending over to look at their faces more clearly.

 

“How about I take all of you out for some ice cream?” Baekhyun asked so sweetly, yet quietly as if to not disturb the couple upstairs. The boys lit up immediately, nodding their heads eagerly. “Alright, get ready. It’s pretty cold outside and I’m sure your dad would kill me if any of you got sick.”

 

Yes, maybe it’s winter time and no one really eats ice cream when it’s winter, but nonetheless, the kids must be eager to just leave the house completely. He watches in awe as Zhengting helps his two younger brothers get ready.

 

“Chengcheng, here’s your hat,” Zhengting says, walking over to the 5 year old and forcing in the hat on his brother’s head. All Baekhyun can do is just stand there and watch as the tiny 7 year old helps his two brothers get ready on his own.

 

Of course, there’s no doubt that these are Yixing’s kids.

 

Once Zhengting makes sure both he and his brothers are fully covered up, Baekhyun leads the three jumpy children into his car. Baekhyun’s car is kind of small since it’s usually just him, but seeing as the three children are so tiny, they all manage to fit in the back seats. Baekhyun watches as Zhengting helps his brothers put on their seatbelts. Baekhyun smiles sadly. A kid so young shouldn’t be taking care of his brothers to this extent, but it is heartwarming to watch nonetheless. Yixing never had siblings, but he was definitely the same way towards his friends. Baekhyun himself would know. 

 

He recalls the various times Yixing would pick him up from bars so drunk that Yixing had to carry him into cabs, and nurse him until he was sober enough to fall asleep safely. Yixing would scold Baekhyun every time he saw the empty pizza boxes and containers of ramen during weekends Baekhyun would do nothing but game. Or when Yixing was there for Baekhyun once he experienced his first heartbreak, how Yixing would cuddle with Baekhyun for hours and comfort Baekhyun as he poured his heart out in tears.

 

That same tenderness Yixing always had, Baekhyun can see it in Zhengting. 

 

“I’ll have mint chocolate chip on a cup please. Two scoops,” Zhengting begins to order, despite his eyes barely reaching over the counter. “Aaaand two chocolate ice cream cones, one scoop.”

 

The second order, of course, being for his two younger brothers.

 

Baekhyun feels a pull on his shirt. “Can I get two scoops like Zhengting Ge?” Chengcheng asks, his eyes so wide and shiny, resembling to a puppy. Baekhyun nods, telling the cashier to make one of the cones with two scoops.

 

“Ooh! I want two scoops too!” Minghao whines, now coming to Baekhyun’s other side. Baekhyun looks at the cashier apologetically as he tells her to make the other cone with two scoops as well. Thankfully, the cashier laughs it off, cooing at the cute twins.

 

“I’ll have a… one cup of cookie dough ice cream, three scoops,” Baekhyun says his order, and watches as the three brothers gasp at the mention of three scoops.

 

“But Baekhyun, you’ll get fat,” Zhengting gasps, poking Baekhyun’s stomach. The two brothers agree, if their aggressive nodding says anything. Baekhyun laughs fondly, ruffling Zhengting’s hair. The 7 year old pouts.

 

“I won’t because I exercise,” Baekhyun says simply, even though it may be a bit of a lie. Baekhyun works out...sometimes. 

 

“Daddy never lets us get two scoops,” Chengcheng grumbles, pouting adorably. “He says we’ll get fat.”

 

“That’s because you  _ are  _ getting fat, Chengcheng,” Minghao says, causing he and Zhengting to start laughing as the young boy glares at his brothers. Baekhyun wouldn’t say Chengcheng is fat, but he does have a lot of baby fat, especially in his cheeks, which is completely normal for a 5 year old.

 

“Baekhyun! They’re being mean to me!” Chengcheng whines, hiding behind Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun giggles at the little one’s antics, reaching over and picking Chengcheng up. Luckily, their ice cream is ready before Baekhyun can scold the other two for making fun of Chengcheng. Unlucky for Baekhyun, the kids are no less quieter after receiving their ice cream. If anything, they get louder.

 

Baekhyun would have never expected Yixing’s kids to be this loud. Yixing has always been more of the reserved type, even if Baekhyun got best friend privileges and has seen Yixing’s silly side. As for Chengxiao, she’s not too loud either, so it is to everyone’s surprise to see such energetic kids come from those two. 

 

They’re barely eating their ice cream. Part of Baekhyun wants to cry at how they’ve emptied Baekhyun’s wallet for the week, but the other part of him is just glad they’re smiling. Seeing the three laughing with each other is a much better sight than to see them all huddled together as they pretend to not hear their parents screaming at each other. Yep, a much better view. 

 

Minghao licked his ice cream a total of three times, and instead found it more amusing to lick from Chengcheng’s cone. Zhengting at least finished most of it, but apparently refuses to eat ice cream that has melted, thus his cup is left a big puddle of ice cream. Chengcheng is the only one that finishes his ice cream entirely, but leaves the cone for Minghao to eat. Baekhyun, the non picky adult that he is, eats his whole ice cream, cone included. A child’s palette is really immature.

 

The kids are in the middle of a very heated argument between which of the three is the cutest when Baekhyun’s phone begins to ring. It’s Yixing. Baekhyun hesitates, but he knows he should answer. It’s probably Yixing freaking out by the fact that his kids are no longer in the house. Baekhyun should have thought more about it, perhaps leaving some note or sending Yixing a quick text about how he’d taken the kids. 

 

Baekhyun stands up from his seat, excusing himself from the kids. He steps away enough where the kids can’t hear him and his conversation, but still close enough to be watching them. He picks up the phone, dreading having to hear an angry father. “Hey Xing.”

 

“Hey, Baek. Have you gotten any progress on that song?” Yixing says, his tone casual. Baekhyun almost chokes on his own spit, definitely not expecting Yixing to be more concerned with that stupid song than his actual kids.

 

“Huh?” is all that can come out of Baekhyun’s mouth. Before he can explain himself, Yixing starts speaking again.

 

“I’ve tried working on it, but- it’s just Chengxiao again. I know I’ve been using that as an excuse but she’s been really frustrating lately. It’s hard to work. Can I come over and we can work on this some more?” Yixing rants off, not once mentioning his missing kids. Baekhyun is shocked to say the least.

 

“I’m out, actually. With your kids. Did you not realize they were gone?” Baekhyun dares himself to ask. 

 

“They are? Oh, I thought ChengXiao took them with her. She said she was going to go sleep at a friend’s tonight,” Yixing responds, completely unphased. “That’s fine, though. You can bring them back, and we can just work at my studio.”

 

Frustrated, Baekhyun grips his phone. “No need. I had a breakthrough. I finished the song,” is all Baekhyun says, but he can’t hide the frustration in his voice. “I’ll drop the kids off. See you soon.”

 

He hangs up before he can hear Yixing say bye.

 

//

 

He drives the kids back to Yixing’s house, the kids still buzzing from the ice cream, oblivious to what goes on between their parents. Baekhyun has had many fights with Yixing, which is normal for a friendship this long, but even so, he can’t explain the pure anger he feels towards his best friend right now. He has three wonderful little children, and he’s not taking well enough care of them as of right now.

 

Once they arrive, the three kids run inside, Zhengting with a bag of their leftover ice cream. The kids immediately run to the TV again, while Zhengting puts the ice cream away. Baekhyun makes sure to thank him, and praising him for taking such good care of his brothers today. Zhengting preens.

 

Baekhyun makes his way through the house trying to find Yixing. He finally finds him holed up inside his personal studio. Baekhyun comes inside without knocking.

 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun calls out, making Yixing take off his headphones.

 

Yixing smiles, Baekhyun notices how it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks for taking the kids out. Really, I appreciate it.”

 

“No big deal,” Baekhyun says, taking the seat next to Yixing. “You know I love those little demons. It was nothing.”

 

“Still, I know I shouldn’t have to put them through having to listen me and ChengXiao fight. I’ve been trying, I have, you know that. But she… she’s really adamant on going,” Yixing sighs, running his hand through his hair. “Ah, who cares about that. You said you had a breakthrough?”

 

Baekhyun knows there’s more to be said, knows that all Yixing probably wants to do is rant about his latest fight, but Baekhyun can also see that perhaps Yixing isn’t ready for that conversation yet. So, like the good friend he is, he indulges Yixing.

 

“Yeah, here’s the flashdrive. Let me know what you think, yeah?”

 

//

 

Baekhyun doesn’t see much of the three siblings for the remainder of the week. With them going to school, and Baekhyun and Yixing usually working in the morning, Baekhyun doesn’t get to see much of them. He’s rarely seen much of Chengxiao either, besides he times she drops the kids off once they’re done with school. Yixing doesn’t have to tell Baekhyun for him to know that she hasn’t been sleeping there.

 

Yixing keeps pretending is fine, and still hasn’t told Baekhyun about what they had fought about that time Baekhyun took the kids out. All he knows is that the bags under Yixing’s eyes have gotten darker, the fine lines on his forehead more defined. Besides feeling pity for his friend, it’s been incredibly hard to get Yixing to work. Everything Yixing has come up with as of late is so incredibly depressing, too depressing for the clients they write for. 

 

Baekhyun, the good friend that he is, doesn’t press it. He’s just an outsider to Yixing’s family, his personal issues, especially where his relationship with his girlfriend stands, should not concern Baekhyun. 

 

Yet it does.

 

Baekhyun is in the middle of dinner with his friend Chanyeol when he hears his phone ring. He spares a glance at his friend, pointing to his phone. He recognizes the number as Yixing’s house phone, which is odd considering Yixing has his own phone to call Baekhyun from. Nevertheless, Baekhyun picks up.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun answers, despite the hesitancy. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Zhengting’s soft voice says on the other line. Baekhyun is immediately more alert, especially since Zhengting is talking in such low volume. “Can you pick us up again? They’re fighting again.”

 

Baekhyun feels his heart completely shatter. Zhengting is so perceptive for such a young boy, so smart to think to call Baekhyun. Baekhyun has been to Yixing’s house so many times that it might as well be his second home, and thus he knows exactly where the house phone is. It’s in the kitchen, next to the stove, very high up the wall. Too high for Zhengting’s reach.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there really soon, okay? Make sure you and your brothers are ready by the time I get there, okay?” Baekhyun asks sweetly, hoping his words are enough to comfort the boy.

 

“Okay, thank you, Baekhyun,” Zhengting replies, in such a thankful tone that Baekhyun can picture his smile as he says it. They hang up, and Baekhyun immediately goes for his coat. 

 

Baekhyun is going to kill Zhang Yixing.

 

“Baek, where are you going?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrows furrowed as he watches Baekhyun grab all his stuff.

 

“Uhh,” Baekhyun stares, staring at his friend. He has no time to even lie to Chanyeol, plus he might as well come back. The kids might be hungry because there is no time to cook dinner when you’re yelling at your significant other. “I’ll be right back. Gotta pick up some guests. Don’t leave.” Baekhyun says in a hurry, before running out of the restaurant.

 

Luckily the restaurant isn’t too far from Yixing’s house. He arrives within minutes, rushing out of the car to enter the house. Despite being Yixing’s friends, Baekhyun always makes sure to knock. Before, when Yixing still lived alone in an apartment, Baekhyun would go in and out without a care. Now that Yixing is a family man, Baekhyun has been more considerate of his family’s privacy. Except for now. Baekhyun more or less bursts in.

 

He finds the boys in the living room, ready to leave to wherever Baekhyun decides to take them. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief. “Come on boys.”

 

The boys waste no time getting inside Baekhyun’s car. “Where are we going this time?” Minghao asks excitedly, his gummy smile perfectly in view. Baekhyun smiles at the boy through the mirror, happy to see that he’s oblivious to everything.

 

“We’re gonna go out to eat. Are you guys hungry?” Baekhyun asks, and watches as the three nod their heads enthusiastically. “Good. We’re gonna be eating with Chanyeol.”

 

“Chanyeol!” The boys chorus, going into tangents about how tall he is.

 

“I wanna grow as tall as Chanyeol!” Minghao boldly exclaims. Zhengting and Chengcheng both start laughing at their brother.

 

“Dad says you have to drink your glass of milk fully or else you won’t grow,” Zhengting recites, as if hearing this many times before. Baekhyun can believe it -- Yixing is probably bitter he didn’t get to grow as tall. Baekhyun the same.

 

“Yes boys, remember to drink your milk. You don’t want to be short like me when you’re older,” Baekhyun laughs, despite making fun of himself.

 

“Yeah, we don’t!” Chengcheng says, and all the boys start laughing. Baekhyun laughs too despite the hit his ego took.

 

“Okay boys, that’s enough.”

 

Baekhyun reenters the restaurant, relieved to see Chanyeol still sitting in their spot. Good thing too because the food had just arrived.

 

“Chanyeol!” the boys yell, running over to Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks surprised to say the least, but quickly gets over it once he sees the smiling faces staring back at him. 

 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite boys!” Chanyeol says back, hugging all three of them with his giant arms. Minghao begins to jump on Chanyeol’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck. This makes Chengcheng begin to climb on Chanyeol as well, as does Zhengting.

 

“Boys,” Baekhyun says, the threat in his tone. “Get off of Chanyeol or else I won’t be buying you dessert.”

 

The boys whine, but get off Chanyeol anyway. Despite being very chaotic children, they’re rather obedient if you know how to play your cards right. Baekhyun keeps that in mind. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the glances that Chanyeol is sending him, but he ignores them.

 

“Let’s eat!”

 

Thankfully, Chanyeol doesn’t ask anything explicitly, but the stares don’t stop throughout dinner. At least he’s distracted by not only the food, but also by the rambling kids by his sides. Chengcheng has found it especially amusing to pull on Chanyeol’s ears.

 

Dinner is lively, with Baekhyun telling funny stories about what he and Yixing would do in high school, to things Chanyeol and Baekhyun remember about when the boys were babies. The Zhang siblings seem completely entranced with everything Baekhyun and Chanyeol have to say. Zhengting is a little more reserved than he usually is, but still very actively participates in the conversation, and he’s eating his food well. It is him that Baekhyun worries about the most.

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Minghao says, tugging on Baekhyun’s shirt, his big eyes pleading.

 

“Same!” Chengcheng says. Is there a specific protocol for this? He’s often seen Yixing follow the kids, seeing as they’re not fully potty trained yet, but he doesn’t know what he needs to do.

 

As if feeling his panic, Zhengting speaks up. “I can take them, Baekhyun.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun replies, letting Zhengting get up from his seat, leading his brothers to the bathroom. As much as helping those kids pee gives him panic, sitting alone with Chanyeol is probably more scary.

 

“So are you gonna tell me why you brought Xing’s kids over here?” Chanyeol asks, getting straight to it. Baekhyun sighs, not meeting his eyes.

 

“It’s not really my place to say…” Baekhyun starts, which is completely true. Yixing’s family matters should not concern anyone, not even Baekhyun. Baekhyun just happens to know about it purely by coincidence.

 

“Baek, I already know Yixing and ChengXiao are fighting,” Chanyeol deadpans. “Now can you tell me?”

 

Well, if he knows already, then Baekhyun supposes it wouldn’t do any more harm. “Zhengting called me. He asked me to pick him up because they were fighting and the kids could hear.”

 

Chanyeol frowns, probably going through the same emotions that Baekhyun had. “Why you, though? No offense, but you out of all of us spend the least amount of time with the kids.”

 

Baekhyun winces, but only because he knows Chanyeol is right. Baekhyun has never hated the kids, could never, but he won’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt to see the love of his live have an established life with his girlfriend and their three kids. He’s always been nice to the kids, but he will admit to purposefully avoiding seeing the kids. So what if he’s missed a couple of their birthday party’s? Baekhyun has still seen all of them grow up. 

 

Luckily Yixing has never said anything about it, brushing it off as classic Baekhyun with kids issues, which is partially true.

 

“It was a coincidence to be honest. I came over to Yixing’s place one day and found the boys just there, confused and scared because Yixing and ChengXiao were arguing. Chanyeol, I couldn’t just leave them there. I took them out for ice cream. I guess Zhengting needed me to do that again,” Baekhyun shrugs, ignoring the pointed look Chanyeol is shooting him.

 

“Yixing really doesn’t deserve you,” Chanyeol sighs, staring at Baekhyun pitifully. Baekhyun frowns, hating whenever his friends say that to him.

 

“Look, I’m not doing this for Yixing. I’m doing this for his kids because they shouldn’t have to see their parents arguing, alright?” Baekhyun snaps, crossing his arms.

 

“But still-”

 

Their conversation is cut short once the boys return, excitedly telling the older men about the good smelling soap. Going by the stare Chanyeol is giving Baekhyun, he knows the conversation is far from over.

 

Just like last time, they’re in the middle of eating dessert when Baekhyun gets a call from Yixing. This time Baekhyun hopes he’s not calling about a stupid song they’re working on.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun answers, his tone hostile. 

 

“Baek,” Yixing croaks out, his voice shaking. Baekhyun immediately tenses. “Baek please come over, fuck, she’s leaving. She’s really leaving and I don’t know what to do.” Yixing says, his words tumbling out of his mouth like vomit.

 

“Hey, hey, take some deep breaths okay? I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. I have your kids-”

 

“That’s fine. Just bring them back. They’re probably sleepy anyway,” Yixing sighs. Baekhyun takes on quick look at the kids, watches as they are practically jumping on their seats from the sugar rush.

 

“Yeah, sleepy. I’ll be right there.”

 

Baekhyun has never heard Yixing sound so broken, so devastated. Running his fingers through his hair, he walks back to the table. “Chanyeol, me and the kids have to go.”

 

Suddenly four pairs of eyes are looking right back at him. Baekhyun watches as Zhengting’s face morphs from bliss to dread. Baekhyun lays his hand on Zhengting’s shoulder, doing rubbing motions to hopefully relieve Zhenging a bit. 

 

“But Baekhyun,” Minghao starts to whine, his eyes shining with mischief, his bottom lip jutting out. “We don’t want to leave.”

 

If only he knew how much Baekhyun would rather stay, but he can’t shield the kids forever. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s late and you boys have to go to sleep.”

 

Baekhyun ignores their whines and pouts, even from Chanyeol who wants to spend more time with the kids, and drags the boys out into his car. He hugs Chanyeol before leaving, and pays for the whole dinner. Chanyeol tells him that they’ll be talking later. Baekhyun hopes they won’t.

 

Baekhyun makes sure to drive extra slowly on their way back to Yixing’s house, even taking a different longer route just in case. He’d hate to be stopped for going under the speed limit. He continuously monitors the kids through his mirror, and finds as their conversation begins to lull, and their bodies begin to slump. Baekhyun knew they would fall fast asleep after their sugar rush, especially during a nice, smooth drive. 

 

Zhengting has calmed down, but has not fallen asleep like his brothers have. He’s restless, like something is pricking his mind. Baekhyun was hoping this wouldn’t happen, that Zhengting would be a normal kid and just fall asleep like his brothers. They’re nearing the house when Zhengting speaks up.

 

“Baekhyun?” he asks, his voice small and hesitant. Baekhyun peers through the mirror, watches as Zhengting sits in between his brothers, both the younger one’s heads resting on Zhengting’s shoulders. What a sweet image despite their situation.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Zhengting looks down, as if shy. “Thank you for today. Mom came today with a suitcase and dad started to yell. Chengcheng saw and started to cry and I couldn’t get him to stop.”

 

Baekhyun has so much to the young boy, but he’ll keep it to himself. He won’t understand either way. He wants to tell Zhengting that he really didn’t do much for them, not really. It’s Zhengting that is the one that has to bear through this pain, and be the one to take care of his brothers. Baekhyun decides that he’ll do better, he must do better. A 7 year old kid shouldn’t be concerning himself with such matters, and it makes Baekhyun think how long this has been going on for Zhengting to have gotten so comfortable with this role. Surely Yixing and Chengxiao hadn’t been fighting before all of this.

 

Baekhyun sighs, smiling at the boy. “You’re welcome, Zhengting. I’m always here for you and your brothers, okay? Just give me a call whenever.”

 

Zhengting nods, smiling back at Baekhyun. Afterwards, the two are silent, instead paying attention to the sounds of Minghao and Chengcheng’s soft breathing. They arrive shortly, with Baekhyun slowly pulling into Yixing’s driveway. 

 

With the help of Zhengting, Baekhyun gets the two sleeping boys on him, carrying them so carefully as to not wake them. Zhengting opens the door for them, and walks behind Baekhyun as he walks upstairs, huffing as he tries to balance the two boys and try his hardest not to drop either of them. They might be small, but they must heavy with mischief. 

 

He carefully lays Minghao and Chengcheng on their bed, smiling as the two immediately begin to cling to each other. They both have their own bed, but the two fit perfectly fine on one. Plus, Baekhyun thinks he might have dropped one of them if he tried to lay only one of them down.

 

Baekhyun turns the lights off, and quietly closes the door to their room. Only him and Zhengting left.

 

“Zhengting, you should get some sleep as well,” Baekhyun says, patting the boy’s back. Zhengting is frowning, as if not wanting to go to sleep just yet.

 

“Okay,” Zhengting says, even though his tone says otherwise. “Can you read me a story? I can’t go to sleep without it.”

 

Of course,  Zhengting _ is _ still a 7 year old. His maturity can make one forget sometimes.

 

Baekhyun smiles tenderly at the kid. “Of course.”

 

One bedtime story and a sleeping Zhengting later, Baekhyun goes to find his heartbroken best friend. Maybe he should have gotten the boys to bed faster, but unlike his best friend, Baekhyun prioritizes the children first. Then again, Baekhyun isn’t currently in the midst of a breakup with a long term partner, so maybe he should cut Yixing some slack. He’s sure Yixing doesn’t even realize what he’s doing to his kids, specifically to Zhengting who’s had to grow up a little faster. 

 

Baekhyun’s feet follow him to Yixing’s studio, knowing very well that Yixing has holed himself in there. Baekhyun, too, holes himself in his studio when rough times hit. Afterall, the walls are soundproof, and no one can hear his cries, as pathetic as it sounds.

 

So there Yixing is, crying into the controls. Baekhyun would usually joke about how crying into the expensive machinery wouldn’t do anyone any good, but he holds it off for now. He knows this is not a matter to be joking about.

 

“Xing,” Baekhyun calls out, sitting next to his friend. It does pain Baekhyun to see his friend in such a disheveled, broken mess, but there’s really nothing he can do but support and comfort him. He can’t make ChengXiao stay, nor make Yixing suddenly fall out of love with her. 

 

So he lets Yixing cry on his shoulder, lets him rant about everything that has happened in the past month. ChengXiao, the job offer, the fighting, the packed suitcases, and a one way ticket to Paris. Yixing says this all in one mumbled and barely intelligible mess, but the message is very clear to Baekhyun.

 

ChengXiao is leaving, taking a piece of Yixing’s heart, and leaving their 3 children for Yixing to tend to on his own.

 

//

 

Yixing ended up crying himself to sleep. Baekhyun made sure to get his friend to bed, despite his room being upstairs. When Baekhyun suddenly became a babysitter, he’s not sure, but he doesn’t mind. After seeing Yixing in such a broken, depressing state, he’d do just about anything to help his best friend through this tough time.

 

While Yixing was sobbing into his shoulder, he had a lot of time to think about the implications of Cheng Xiao leaving. One, obviously Yixing would now be single. Two, he would have to be a single father. Three, the kids would have one less parent to rely on. If fatherhood wasn’t tough enough already, it will be 10x harder now that Yixing is on his own. While Yixing did most of the parent duties before anyway, at least he still had ChengXiao to fall back on once he was busy with something. Now, he doesn’t.

 

Baekhyun decided to stay over, and slept in the guest room. He’s used to it, having stayed over plenty of times before. The first he had stayed over he had woken up to a 3 year old Zhengting bouncing on the bed, haven been sent to wake Baekhyun up. After that occasion, it was hard not to stay over if it meant being woken up like that. Before, Baekhyun hadn’t really liked to idea of him staying over, not wanting to intrude on Yixing’s family. Most of the times, though, it was ChengXiao who was insisting Baekhyun to stay. Baekhyun wonders if she would have been that adamant on Baekhyun staying had she known his true feelings for her boyfriend.

 

This time around, there is no bubbly Zhengting jumping up and down on his bed, giggling blissfully without a care in the world. This time around, it is Baekhyun who goes room to room, gently waking the Zhang family up. 

 

Yixing is more harder to wake up, seeing as he had gone to sleep rather late. He wakes up with a headache, grumbling to Baekhyun about there being too much sunlight in his room. Yixing looks wrecked, so much that one would think he had gotten drunk the night before. 

 

“God, I have such a headache,” Yixing mutters, holding his palm up to his forehead. “Can you make some coffee? My head is really killing me.”

 

“Yeah sure,” Baekhyun says, warmly as he caresses Yixing’s hand. “What do the boys like to eat? I’ll make them something quick to eat as well.”

 

“Just make them some cereal, they’ll be fine with that,” Yixing says, closing his eyes and falling back on his bed. “Leave me here for a minute, please. I want to be alone.”

 

Baekhyun can’t ignore the shot of pain that hits him, but he’ll do what Yixing says if it means it’ll help him cope with it all better. “Of course. I’ll let you know when the coffee is ready,” Baekhyun says, closing the door gently and quietly as he leaves.

 

Baekhyun goes downstairs, calling the kids to the kitchen. He puts the coffee on, and then quickly prepares three bowls of cereal. He lets them pick which cereal they want, of course, because apparently all three brothers like three different cereals.

 

Minghao scrunches his nose when he sees Baekhyun pour Honey Nut Cheerios, Zhengting’s choice, into the bowl.

 

“You know, Minghao, you’re not the one who’s going to eat it,” Baekhyun says, a teaseful tint to his tone, but mostly meant to reprimand Minghao.

 

“I just don’t understand how anyone can eat that. Bleh,” Minghao says, making a disgusted face. “Fruity Pebbles is the best cereal.”

 

“No it isn’t! Cocoa Puffs are the best!”

 

Once Baekhyun puts down all the bowls in front of each brother, he leaves them be, the argument about which cereal is best being left unsupervised.

 

Once the coffee is done, Baekhyun goes up to Yixing’s room again, gently knocking on the door and telling Yixing to come down. After a couple of seconds, and some shuffling noises coming from the other side, Yixing finally gets out from his room.

 

Baekhyun quietly leaves them be afterwards, thinking they should be fine for the rest of the day. He ignores Chengcheng’s plea to stay, and instead figures he should be eating his own food at his own house. He’s helping Yixing, but there’s no need to overstep his boundaries.

 

ChengXiao may be gone, but Baekhyun is still not a part of their family.

 

//

 

Baekhyun doesn’t expect to hear from Yixing so quickly. He’s in the middle of working on the lyrics to a new song when he receives a text from Yixing.

 

**Yixing:** drink with me? I’ll pick u up

 

Baekhyun considers it. He’s not really up to drink on this particular Sunday night, but he knows Yixing could really use a friend. Yixing isn’t much of a drinker, anyway, and the few times the two of them have gotten shitfaced drunk were on Baekhyun’s account. He’ll consider this a payback for all the times Baekhyun had asked for this favor.

 

**Baekhyun:** yeah sure. No need, I’ll drive myself.

**Baekhyun:** where to?

 

**Yixing:** my house

 

Baekhyun finds himself pulling into Yixing’s driveway once again. He’s been to Yixing’s house too many times lately than what he would deem comfortable, but nonetheless, he lets himself inside the house. He finds Yixing already with a bottle in his hand, drinking away pathetically on his couch.

 

“Baek,” Yixing says once he sees Baekhyun come in, a painful smile on his face. “You’re here! Take a seat.”

 

“Hey, Xing,” Baekhyun says, sitting down across from Yixing. He takes the beer that Yixing offers him out of politeness, and figures it wouldn’t hurt to drink at least one bottle. Baekhyun’s not much of a lightweight anyway.

 

Baekhyun expects Yixing to talk about ChengXiao, but he starts going on about how he thinks the new Jurassic World movie is the peak of cinematic history. It’s obvious he’s done all this purely to distract him from his reality, and Baekhyun can’t do anything but indulge his friend. 

 

One by one, more of their friends come by to drink with the two of them. Chanyeol arrives first, his loopy grin brightening Yixing’s clouds of depression by a tiny bit. It makes a difference, though. Next comes Jongdae and Minseok, the duo coming together. Minseok comes holding a new bottle of wine, and sets it down next to Yixing’s wide array of alcohol. Baekhyun fears they’ll actually be drinking most of it. 

 

And that they do. Well, not really Baekhyun, but he enjoys watching Chanyeol try to gulp down a shot despite his coordination being impaired. Yixing, on the other hand, has been gone ever since Jongdae and Minseok arrived, mumbling a slurred mess of rants about dinosaurs.

 

“How’re the new songs coming along?” Jongdae asks, his question directed at Baekhyun. They’re all sitting on Yixing’s couches, meanwhile Chanyeol is on the floor for some reason. Mostly because he’s Chanyeol. Baekhyun guesses he made it down there once one of them made Chanyeol laugh so hard he fell down.

 

“Hmm? It’s going fine,” Baekhyun says, not knowing what else to say. Job talk is always dry and boring, and there really isn’t anything Baekhyun has to say that will make it anymore interesting. He writes songs, sometimes he struggles with it, but most of the time he’s able to finish the song with the help of Yixing.

 

“Need to pee,” Chanyeol mumbles, talking to the ground. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, watching Chanyeol’s tongue come in contact with Yixing’s very much dirty carpet. The tall giant gets up from the ground, somehow, but very disoriented.

 

“Baek’s a genius. The new song we’ve been working on is gonna be a hit for sure,” Yixing slurs, talking animatedly with his hands. The drink in his hand spills all over him, but it doesn’t seem like Yixing minds all that much.

 

“Let us hear it,” Minseok says, taking the cup from Yixing’s hand. He helps clean up Yixing’s wet lap.

 

“Ah fuck!” Chanyeol yells, falling face first onto the ground. “That fucking hurt.”

 

“You okay there, bud?” Jongdae asks, peering down at his friend. Chanyeol is cradling his foot,  wincing in pain.

 

“I stepped on a fucking lego,” Chanyeol whines, glaring at the piece of plastic on the floor. While Chanyeol can be known to be a tad dramatic, Baekhyun can completely understand in this case. Stepping on a lego is by far one of the most painful things one can go through, right at the top of the list with birth, he reckons.

 

Chengcheng and Minghao must have forgotten to pick up after themselves if their toys are just lying around like this.

 

Baekhyun clenches the bottle in his hand, suddenly realizing something. “Hey, Xing, where are the boys?”

 

Yixing’s eyes struggle to stay open as he looks at Baekhyun. “Huh? They’re with the neighbors.”

 

The neighbors. Baekhyun doesn’t recall any instance he’s ever met any of Yixing’s neighbors, not only because he’s his best friend, but because he’s been to their house plenty of times. He has never seen the neighbors himself. It could be anyone watching those kids right now.

 

Baekhyun stands up abruptly, though he regrets it once his vision goes a little hazy, and his head begins to hurt from how quick he got up. “I think I should go. I have an early morning tomorrow.”

 

“What? No you don’t,” Jongdae questions, eyebrows furrowed at his friend. Baekhyun doesn’t bother replying, but he does send a glare at his friend.

 

“Xing I think I peed all over your floor.”

 

“God no wonder it fucking reeks of piss.”

 

“Bye guys,” Baekhyun says, grabbing his coat. It’s not until he’s stumbling over his feet that he realizes he’s probably not in the best state to pick up the kids, even less to drive. So he waits outside, hoping that time will sober him up.

 

They’re not even his kids, Baekhyun angrily thinks to himself. Of course, he wants the kids to be safe and all, but they’re not his priority -- they’re Yixing’s. But if no one else is gonna step in to help those kids, at least Baekhyun can. Plus, he knows Yixing doesn’t even realize how negligent he’s being.

 

Baekhyun is laying down on the grass when someone comes out the door. Baekhyun is too deep into drifting off to sleep to notice the steps behind him.

 

“You’re still here,” Minseok’s voice says, gentle but firm. He hadn’t taken a sip of alcohol the whole evening, making him the most sober of them all. He’s Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s ride back home, afterall. 

 

Baekhyun opens his eyes, gathering himself up. 

 

“Yeah, too drunk to drive,” Baekhyun says, which isn’t a complete lie. He left so that he could fetch the kids, and then take them back to his place. He figured that taking them back to Yixing’s house with the scent of alcohol reeking the whole house was probably not the most appropriate setting for children, especially since it didn’t seem like they were gonna stop anytime soon. They can usually go drinking up until 3am, and last Baekhyun checked, it was nearing midnight.

 

“I can drive you, if you want. Chanyeol decided to stay so you don’t have to worry about Yixing staying alone,” Minseok suggests. He’s now sitting down next to Baekhyun, a careful eye on him. Baekhyun tenses at the stare.

 

“I wasn’t worried,” Baekhyun bites back. “And I don’t need a ride. I’m perfectly sober now.”

 

Just as he says this, he stands up. His wobble is enough to tell both he and Minseok that he’s not quite sober yet.

 

“Let me drive you, idiot,” Minseok laughs at him. He stands up, grabbing Baekhyun by the arm. Baekhyun takes his support, and leans against Minseok for balance.

 

“Fuck, my head is killing me,” Baekhyun comments, finally noticing the pounding in his head. He’s rubbing his eye with his hand, as if it will really do anything to ease the pain.

 

“Alright you drunk, let’s take you home,” Minseok laughs, securing his grip on the other man. Just as they make it to Baekhyun’s car, Baekhyun stops abruptly.

 

“Wait, can you actually do me another favor?” Baekhyun asks, pulling out his best puppy eyes. If these work on anyone, it is definitely Minseok.

 

“What is it, Baek?” Minseok asks, already willing to do whatever Baekhyun asks of him. Baekhyun is needy, Minseok has just learnt to deal with it as all of Baekhyun’s friends have. Baekhyun blames Yixing for the way that he is, the other boy never being able to say no to Baekhyun.

 

“So… the thing is… Do you mind helping me get next door? I want to pick up Yixing’s kids?” Baekhyun says hesitantly. He can’t just leave those kids with strangers, especially since their actual house right next door is filled with very drunk men. While Baekhyun very well fears Minseok’s judgement, he cares more about the kids’ safety.

 

“Baek,” Minseok starts, to which makes Baekhyun sigh. He knew he can’t escape Minseok’s judgement.

 

Everyone knows how stupid in love Baekhyun has always been for Yixing. Hell, he doesn’t even try all that much to hide it, besides in front of Chengxiao and the kids. As for the rest of his friends, it’s painfully obvious how much Baekhyun yearns for his best friend, how he would do anything to make Yixing happy. This has meant sitting in the back seat and allowing Yixing to be happy with his family, even at the cost of Baekhyun’s own happiness. His friends haven’t been fans of this logic, and naturally, Baekhyun avoids any conversations about it. He doesn’t want to hear any of it.

 

“Ugh, save it. You’re worse than Chanyeol, I swear! Listen, you saw Yixing yourself, he’s wrecked, and absolutely not in the right mind to be taking care of his kids alone. The boys are not stupid, they see and hear everything. If I can at least provide them an escape from reality, then why shouldn’t I? They are-”

 

“Okay, Baek, I get it. Geez,” Minseok cuts Baekhyun’s heated rant off, with a classic roll of his eyes. “As much as I admire your passion to help these kids, I’m still obligated as your best friend to tell you to be careful, alright? I know that doofus is hurting but I don’t want him taking advantage of your kindness. We’re all friends, so we’ll all help him raise his kids.”

 

“Thanks Minseok. I’ll be careful,” Baekhyun says, his voice small. Baekhyun knows Minseok is right, even if he doesn’t admit it outloud. He knows Minseok understands him either way. “Now will you help me pick up the kids or not? I’m kind of very worried about them.”

 

“Of course. Let’s go, drunkie.”

 

Baekhyun tries his best to appear sober before ringing the neighbor’s bell. It takes a couple of seconds before anyone answers, some shuffling from the other side of the door. Baekhyun doesn’t know who he expected to open the door, but it definitely wasn’t Zhengting.

 

“Baekhyun!” the boy shouts, immediately running his tiny body towards Baekhyun, engulfing his waist with his skinny arms. “You’re here to pick us up?”

 

Baekhyun stumbles from Zhengting’s hit, luckily being saved by Minseok’s hand. Baekhyun reaches his hand towards Zhengting, softly running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

 

“Yeah, why don’t you go get your brothers for me?” Baekhyun says, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Zhengting nods, but he doesn’t seem to want to let go of Baekhyun just yet.

 

He does though, eventually, running back into the foreign house to fetch his brothers. Only when Zhengting is out of sight does Baekhyun let go of his posture.

 

“What the hell, why did Zhengting open the door? Where the hell is this fucking neighbor and why aren’t they properly taking care of the kids? God, I knew it was a good idea to pick the kids up,” Baekhyun angrily rants, glaring at the entrance of the house.

 

“Calm, Baekhyun. I’ll talk to Yixing about it later, alright? Right now we just have to get these boys to bed,” Minseok says, patting Baekhyun’s back. A couple of minutes later do the boys come back to the entrance.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chengcheng and Minghao both scream, running with their tiny legs towards Baekhyun. The two both take one of Baekhyun’s legs, and hug it. Baekhyun laughs, stumbling from the boys’ embrace.

 

“Hello,” Baekhyun laughs, trying his best to hug both boys back. 

 

“We hate it here!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“The babysitter was asleep the whole time!”

 

“She’s stinky!”

 

“She didn’t let us use the TV!”

 

“Okay, boys, that’s enough,” Baekhyun says, containing his laugh. With the help of Minseok, he gets all the boys all buckled up in the backseat of his car. Minseok takes the wheel, and drives the drunk and the three boys home.

 

“You work tomorrow?” Minseok asks, just as he’s pulling into Baekhyun’s apartment complex.

 

“Not really,” Baekhyun answers, his words becoming more slurred as he lets the alcohol and sleepiness consume him.

 

“Then I’m taking your car back to Yixing’s. You guys can take a cab back or something,” Minseok says, to which Baekhyun lazily nods. He’ll figure it out later once he’s well rested and sober.

 

He thanks and waves Minseok goodbye, now left with three boys to take care of. He leads them all to his apartment, the boys finding it amusing to be in an elevator for some reason. Once they get to Baekhyun’s place does Baekhyun finally realize that he has three kids with him. 

 

Baekhyun groans to himself, now realizing he doesn’t know where the boys will sleep. He should have really thought this through more. While Baekhyun’s place isn’t small, it definitely isn’t big enough for four humans. He does have that pull out couch, but it’s hardly a good bed for three children. Maybe they can all fit in Baekhyun’s bed. If not, then Baekhyun will take the couch.

 

“Alright boys, let’s get some sleep,” Baekhyun says, ready to plop down on his bed for some good shut eye. As for the boys, they are cautiously walking through Baekhyun’s apartment. It dawns on his that this would be the first time the boys have visited his apartment. 

 

Eventually they follow Baekhyun to his room. Baekhyun ends up sleeping warmly, with three tiny bodies on both his sides. He wraps his arms around them all, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s warmth.

 

//

 

Baekhyun wakes up with Chengcheng’s butt in his face. All three boys are still blissfully asleep, meanwhile Baekhyun has to deal with his throbbing headache. He heavily regrets drinking as much as he had the night prior.

 

Nonetheless, he has kids under his care, and he should act that way. He carefully gets up, untangling the tiny arms that surround him. He makes sure none of the boys wake up, and heads to his kitchen.

 

To be fair, Baekhyun lives alone and often doesn’t eat breakfast, so his supply of breakfast food is very small. He doesn’t have Yixing’s grand selection of cereals, hell, he doesn't even have milk. He hopes the kids will like omelets because eggs are the only thing he’s seeing in his fridge.

 

Just as he’s making the second omelet, Baekhyun hears the gentle padding of Zhengting’s feet.

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” Zhengting says, immediately heading to Baekhyun’s small kitchen table. His hair is all disheveled, and his eyes all puffy. It reminds Baekhyun of the many times he had sleepovers with Yixing, that same sleepy look on both of their faces.

 

“Hey Ting. Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun asks, but still focusing on the egg he’s cooking. It shouldn’t take long before it’s done as well. As he watches the omelet a bit more, he decides it’s fine if he leaves it alone for a bit. 

 

He sets the cooked omelet right in front of Zhengting, and the kid practically drools as he sees it.

 

“Never slept better! This looks yummy,” Zhengting exclaims, diving right into his omelet. He drowns the omelet with so much ketchup that it has Baekhyun gagging in disgust, but as long as Zhengting is eating, then that’s good.

 

The other two boys eventually make their way out as well, and Baekhyun makes sure they eat properly just as Zhengting had. Baekhyun quickly realizes how energetic these boys are, no matter what time of day it is. Chengcheng was still have asleep, omelet hanging out of his mouth, when he was fighting about which one of them is the fattest brother. Baekhyun only stood back and laughed at the three boys.

 

As much as he’d like to keep the boys in his home, he can’t. They have to go home, shower, and whatnot. Seeing how Yixing spent his night last night, Baekhyun can’t be sure the house is even clean enough for the boys to be there just yet. Out of precaution, Baekhyun calls Chanyeol.

 

“Mmfsdfsm?”   
  


“English please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, laughing at his friend. If Baekhyun felt like trash this morning, then he can only imagine how Chanyeol might be feeling right now.

 

“Hey Baek,” Chanyeol says, though still mumbling his words. “What you want?”

 

“Are you still at Xing’s?” Baekhyun asks, getting straight to the point. He has the boys all glued to his TV right now, meaning a perfect time for Baekhyun to sneak away without a fear of any of them overhearing him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Have you guys cleaned the place? I have the boys with me but I-”

 

“No, we haven’t. I’ll get started on it though. Just give us 30 minutes, alright? I think I peed all over the bathroom floor,” Chanyeol says, though he doesn’t sound as regretful as he should. Baekhyun cringes in disgust, though he does have a faint memory of the smell of pee.

 

“Okay, good luck with that. Thanks,” Baekhyun says, later hanging up once they exchange goodbye’s. 

 

Baekhyun sighs out of frustration. It’s already 1pm, and Yixing hasn’t cleaned nor does he seem to be interested in knowing where his kids even are. Baekhyun understands that Yixing is going through a lot, but no way does it excuse this type of negligent behavior.

 

If Yixing won’t care for these kids, Baekhyun fears no one will. Minseok had said that they would all help, but it’s easier said than done. All their friends have jobs, and their own families to tend to. Sure, Baekhyun doesn’t doubt they’ll try their best to help, but at the same time, Baekhyun worries it won’t be enough.

 

He’s also not sure how well it would go if he tried talking to Yixing. Right now, Yixing is sensitive and stubborn. He had been fighting with Chengxiao for weeks, and he had been persistent that Chengxiao stay from the start. He didn’t listen to anything she had to say, nor will he want to listen to anything Baekhyun or their friends have to say. As much as Baekhyun loves Yixing, he is one stubborn man.

 

If no one will help these kids, then Baekhyun will.

 

//

 

When Baekhyun walks into the Zhang household, it doesn’t immediately reek of alcohol, so he counts that as a win. It does seem like  _ someone  _ had tried to tidy the place up, but Baekhyun bets it was mostly Chanyeol. He can tell, because Yixing actually knows how to clean. This looks like a 7 year old tried to clean the place, given the splotches of dried alcohol on the floor, and the weirdly positioned pillows on the couches.

 

The kids immediately run to their toys and their TV, letting Baekhyun go and find Yixing. It’s time for the talk he’s been wanting to have for a while, and Baekhyun won’t be so merciless on his best friend this time. It’s been far too many times that those kids have had to seek Baekhyun’s help, and while Baekhyun doesn’t mind, he knows they deserve better from their own father.

 

“Yixing, let’s talk,” Baekhyun says, walking into his studio. Chanyeol is there as well, seemingly trying to comfort his friend. Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a glare that sufficiently tells the tall man to get the fuck out of there. Chanyeol receives the message well, as he doesn’t hesitate to leave the room.

 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s place next to Yixing, and just from his proximity, he is hit with the smell of alcohol once more.

 

“Geez, Xing, you reek,” Baekhyun groans, waving the ugly scent away from his nose.

 

“Sorry,” Yixing lazily says, but it doesn’t seem very sincere. 

 

“You should be,” Baekhyun says, with a firm but fierce voice. “Did you know that your kids spent the night with me? Why would you send them to some neighbor?”

 

“Yeah, Chanyeol told me. I’m sorry, it’s just been really hard on me, Baek,” Yixing says, his voice wavering as he speaks.  “I feel bad, I really do. I’m trying my best, okay? But, fuck, Baek, me and Chengxiao have been fighting for months before she got that offer. I know we come off- came off like this perfect couple, but we were far from perfect. Ever since Zhengting was born it was just constant fighting. Even though we were always fighting, I really loved her. I never thought she would leave,” Yixing finishes off with a sob, his face falling right into his hands.

 

Baekhyun sighs, knowing fully well that he won’t be having the conversation he wanted to have with Yixing.

 

Baekhyun rubs Yixing’s back in a comforting manner, because he is still Yixing’s friend, even when he’s mad at him. It is a shock to him to hear this about Yixing’s relationship, but now that he’s hearing it, it does make a lot of sense. Baekhyun had always wondered why Yixing never proposed to Chengxiao despite the two already having three kids. And it also makes sense how Zhengting can be so mature for his age. He’s had to take care of his brothers all this time.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know, maybe I should send the kids over to Ma’s for a bit until I get better. I know they don’t like it here, and she’d take way better care of them-”

 

“No way!” Baekhyun shouts before Yixing can even finish his sentence. He won’t let Yixing just send his kids off just because things are hard. He knows what Yixing has gone through in his life, knows the promises he made to himself the second Zhengting was born. “You want them to grow up like you did?”

 

“God of course not. But you’ve seen me, Baek! My boys deserve better,” Yixing sighs, leaning against Baekhyun. Baekhyun also sighs, but gives in and begins to play with Yixing’s hair.

 

Yixing was very young when he got sent off to live with his grandparents. His father was abusive towards his mother, and didn’t do much to support the family. Eventually, his father disappeared, and Yixing had gone back to live with his mom, but the damage had already been done. Yixing grew up hating his father for never being there for him, for hurting his mom. The second he found out that Chengxiao was pregnant, Yixing swore he would be the most supportive dad there could ever be. Baekhyun would argue that Yixing has held up to that title, up until now that is.

 

“They do deserve better, but sending them to your mom isn’t ‘better’. They deserve better from  _ you _ .” Baekhyun says. “You’re not alone, Xing. I’m here to help.”

 

Yixing turns to look at Baekhyun, the two meeting eyes for the first time since Baekhyun has arrived. Yixing’s eyes are bloodshot, filled with so much fire and pain. Of regret.

 

Yet he smiles right at Baekhyun.

 

//

 

Easier said than done. That’s the phrase Baekhyun repeats to himself as he walks into the Zhang household during a random Wednesday afternoon. Yixing promised Baekhyun that he would do better with the kids, yet as he walks into the house, he finds all three boys sitting in front of the TV with Yixing nowhere to be seen.

 

It’s only 12pm, meaning the kids should be in school. Baekhyun digs his nails into his flesh, trying his best not to curse Zhang Yixing’s name to the world.

 

“It’s Baekhyun!” Minghao screams once he spares his attention away from the TV, and realizes that Baekhyun has walked into the room. With just Baekhyun’s name mentioned, the other boys light up, ignoring the TV that had been entrancing them not even seconds earlier.

 

“Baekhyun’s here!”

 

The three boys, all filled with excitement from not seeing Baekhyun in a while, run up to Baekhyun, crushing him into a hug.

 

“We missed you, Baekhyun!” Chengcheng says, especially pressing his face against Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun snorts, peeling off the small boys off his legs.

 

“I missed you boys as well. Have you guys eaten? I brought chicken,” Baekhyun says, and just at the mere mention of chicken do the boys all run towards the kitchen. He sets the chicken in front of the three drooling brothers, and lets them fight away over who gets what piece.

 

Once the three boys are all blissfully eating, chicken grease all over their faces, does Baekhyun raise the billion dollar question. “So who’s gonna tell me why you boys aren’t at school?”

 

Chengcheng and Minghao immediately turn to Zhengting, an unspoken agreement that Zhengting will be the spokesperson for the three of them. Zhengting, though still very immature, is the most mature out of the three. He’s the older brother, always watching out for his younger brothers.

 

“Dad forgot to take us to school,” Zhengting says, his words tumbling out so quickly that Baekhyun barely registered what the younger had even said. So fast as though not trying to get Yixing in trouble. What a cute kid, but it won’t stop Baekhyun from smacking Yixing in the head.

 

Baekhyun sighs, but makes sure he doesn’t look notably angry to the kids. “And where is your father right now?”

 

The three boys all simultaneously point towards the stairs, meaning that Yixing is hiding away in his bedroom. Baekhyun will deal with Yixing himself. 

 

“Alright, well you boys keep on eating. I’d hate for this chicken to go to waste,” Baekhyun says, and successfully turns the boys’ attention back to the kitchen. Their attention span is rather short, which would be concerning for Baekhyun if they weren’t so young.

 

As they get distracted by the chicken, Baekhyun finally goes up to look for Yixing.

 

Baekhyun quite literally bursts inside Yixing’s room, only to find the older man sleeping away in his bed. The room is quite literally a mess. There’s clothes all over the floor, with half empty take out containers, and Yixing’s laptop discarded away on his bedside table. It’s already been a week and Yixing has not shown any signs of getting better. Baekhyun understands, he really does, but how could Yixing still be so hung up over ChengXiao?

 

In all Baekhyun’s years of being friends with Yixing, he had never seen his best friend react this way to anything. Sure, he’s gotten into fights with Chengxiao before, but for the most part Yixing was able to brush it off and talk it out with her. Whatever is going on with Yixing right now goes beyond Chengxiao leaving. 

Instead of waking him up, Baekhyun retracts. He doesn’t even have the energy to yell at Yixing, so he’ll leave that to Minseok. For now, he’s more focused on the kids. Even if it means filling in for Yixing for the time being.

 

Baekhyun is committed to helping those kids. If Yixing can’t hold his promise, Baekhyun will just help him temporarily. Even if it means sacrificing his time and patience. 

 

//

 

Baekhyun is by no means an early riser, but he specifically set his alarm for 6am. Baekhyun’s flexible job as a producer means that he can wake up whenever he wants, but now that he has the kids to think about, he’ll have to work some things around.

 

He drives to Yixing’s house once again, and allows himself in. By the quietness of the house, Baekhyun can tell all of them are sound asleep. As they sleep, Baekhyun makes his way into the kitchen, trying to find anything edible for him to make. He notices that the milk inside the fridge has expired, and that there’s barely any food inside. Baekhyun makes a note to himself to get some groceries for them.

 

Baekhyun decides to just go simple and make some french toast. Hopefully the boys will like that enough. 

 

Just as he’s finishing up the french toast, slowly each boy start to come down the stairs, entranced by the lovely scent of Baekhyun’s cooking. 

 

“Mm’so good,” Chengcheng mumbles as he stuffs his mouth with french toast. Zhengting and Minghao both nod in agreement, both also stuffing their mouths full. Baekhyun only shakes his head at the boys. 

 

Baekhyun makes a plate for Yixing. Just in case.

 

Once the boys clear off their plates, Baekhyun sends them off to get ready. He tells them to brush their teeth, brush their hair, get dressed, and so forth. Chengcheng needs more convincing to brush his teeth, which Baekhyun then promptly bribes him with a chocolate bar. Children are so easy.

 

Baekhyun drives them to school without much fuss from the boys. They all sing along to the songs Baekhyun plays on the radio, and they wave Baekhyun goodbye once they pull into the school. Zhengting leads the boys to their respective classes, which lessens a lot of Baekhyun’s worries. He knows that Zhengting will be watching out for his brothers.

 

Baekhyun will come back once the boys finish school. For now, it’s time he focus on his own work for once. He and Yixing got assigned to do a couple of tracks for a solo artist, but nothing but depressive songs have come from Yixing’s end. While they’re good, they’re not very fitting for the type of artist they’re working for. At least Yixing is working, Baekhyun will give him that. Baekhyun figures they can save those songs for another project in the future. But as for now, the project is relying on Baekhyun to finish it.

 

Hours fly once he’s working. Of course, Baekhyun sets an alarm for when he needs to pick the kids up. Knowing how concentrated he gets when he’s working, he’d hate to leave the kids at the school with no one to pick them up. It’s a very Yixing move, and Baekhyun is definitely not Yixing.

 

The boys are happy once Baekhyun picks them up, happy when Baekhyun stays even after taking them home, and though less happy, still happy when Baekhyun helps them do their homework. 

 

Later, when the boys finish doing their homework, and when they all feel hungry, Baekhyun also cooks them dinner. He didn’t have time to get more groceries, but he will make sure to do that sometime during the week. For now, there’s enough stuff in Yixing’s kitchen to survive off from. 

 

Baekhyun considers leaving once he makes sure all the boys have eaten, but he can’t bring himself to leave just yet for some reason. The boys are all staring at him expectantly, as if not wanting Baekhyun to leave either. Perhaps he’s growing a little attached to the boys already, and they’re getting attached of him. 

 

“Baekhyun, could you read us a bedtime story?” Chengcheng shyly asks. Baekhyun smiles happily, not hesitating to agree even though he knows he should already be at his own apartment at this point. The boys all climb under their sheets, all paying close attention to Baekhyun as he lulls them to sleep with a book he picked up in Minghao’s room. It doesn’t take long before the boys are snoring, blissfully asleep and ignorant to the world around them.

 

Baekhyun wants to keep them that way.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long > . < life ya know...
> 
> anyway stan nex7

Baekhyun has never liked routines. He’s always felt them to be constricting and tiresome after enough time has passed. He’s always been a go with the flow type of guy, a life full of unplanned outings and hatred for planners. Baekhyun doesn’t like the feeling of being tied down to anything. A schedule is too set in stone for someone like Baekhyun. 

 

Yet why does it bring Baekhyun so much joy waking up everyday precisely at 6am in the morning, driving to Yixing’s house, waking all the boys up, making them breakfast and then driving them to school? Only to then work on his music, pick the boys up, help them with their homework and make them dinner. It’s too structured, too domestic, too  _ comfortable _ . Yet so fulfilling, heart warming, and  _ natural. _

 

Baekhyun has always found dullness in routine, but not when those boys are involved. If anything, they spark more excitement, curiosity, and energy in Baekhyun than any can of beer would ever be able to achieve. Zhengting’s infectious laugh, Chengcheng’s hilarious reactions, Minghao’s mischievous nature. Baekhyun loves it all.

 

Baekhyun is enjoying every second that he gets to learn more about each boy. Despite being around them since they’ve been born, Baekhuyn keeps learning more about their lives. For example, just like his parents, Zhengting loves to dance. Zhengting loves talking, and thus Baekhyun learns all about how Zhengting loves to dance, Zhengting’s favorite foods and his friends from school. 

 

As for Chengcheng and Minghao, their speech is still limited, but nonetheless, Baekhyun gathers enough from their mumbled mess of words to work out pieces of their life. The two are angels when alone, but once the two get together they become demons. They love teaming up and messing with Baekhyun, such as attacking him while he’s trying to cook, or asking Baekhyun an array of questions in order to distract Baekhyun from trying to help them with their homework. Baekhyun, of course, sees right through them but indulges them nonetheless.

 

In just a couple of weeks, Baekhyun has seen how immensely happy the boys have become with just Baekhyun’s presence. Baekhyun no longer sees the fear in their eyes, the confusion. Baekhyun supposes it also helps for the fact that Chengxiao isn’t there to fight with Yixing anymore. It’s been a couple of weeks, but still, Yixing refuses to move on. He’s been just as absent in the boys’ lives than when Chengxiao had just freshly left. Though Baekhyun has seen some growth in Yixing as well. He’s getting out of his room more often, producing less depressing songs, and even goes out on occasion. It’s not much, but Baekhyun reckons it means Yixing is at least on his way to recovery.

 

Spaghetti and meatballs is on tonight’s menu. Baekhyun has been trying to improve his cooking skills, but it’s always nice to go back to some simple dishes he knows. He’s sure the boys miss Chengxiao and Yixing’s Chinese cooking, but Baekhyun doesn’t dare to even attempt to make dishes like that. It’s just bound to be a mess. Instead, he cooks them up Korean dishes he knows the boys will enjoy.

 

He’s finishing up the spaghetti when Baekhyun feels a tug on his shirt. He looks down at a big eyed Chengcheng staring back at him.

 

“What’s up, Chengie?” Baekhyun asks, lowering himself so he’s more or less eye to eye with Chengcheng. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Chengcheng asks, fiddling with his fingers. He’s nervous, Baekhyun gathers, which means this question must have some weight to it.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat, but nods ready to hear whatever Chengcheng is going to throw at him.

 

“Do you know where my mommy went?” Chengcheng finally asks, tears welling up in his eyes. Baekhyun knew that they would start asking about her eventually, but even so, he hadn’t really prepared for the question to be thrown at him so soon.

 

From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun sees that although they’re seated away, Minghao and Zhengting are listening in. Baekhyun gets up, and turns on the stove, still silent by Chengcheng’s question. But silent no more, he will try to explain it to the boys the best he can. It’s times like these where Baekhyun wishes that Yixing were to be more present in their lives so that it could be himself to explain it to the boys. Hell, it would have been nice for Chengxiao to tell them before she left.

 

“I’m sure you boys have been wondering where your mom has been for the past few weeks, right?” Baekhyun asks the three boys. Baekhyun watches as both Minghao and Chengcheng immediately turn to Zhengting, who only nods in response for all three of them. “Don’t worry, your mom is perfectly safe and fine. She’s just… taking a vacation is all.”

 

“She’s coming back then?” Minghao asks, eyes wide and shining with hope. As much as Baekhyun wants to lie to them and tell them Chengxiao will be coming back soon, it’s not right.

 

“Maybe, eventually,” is all Baekhyun manages to respond with. Zhengting just nods understandingly, but hangs his head down in sadness. 

 

Baekhyun hates seeing them this upset. He’s spent all this time trying to cheer them back up, and he won’t let this little incident stop the boys from still being happy.

 

“How about this? I’ll call your mom and you guys can chat with her for a bit while I finish dinner?” Baekhyun suggests, and sighs in relief when the boys immediately cheer up and nod profusely. 

 

Baekhyun calls Chengxiao, hoping the timezones won’t be a problem. He really should have made sure prior to calling, but he hadn’t really thought about it in the moment. He just hopes Chengxiao picks up, despite it being odd that Baekhyun is the one calling her. While Baekhyun was always friendly with Chengxiao, he would most definitely naturally be associated with Yixing, which so happens to be Chengxiao’s ex boyfriend.

 

“Baekhyun? Hello?” Chengxiao answers hesitantly. Baekhyun mentally cheers at the fact that she even picked up. 

 

“Hi, sorry, it’s just that the boys have been asking about you and they want to speak to you. Is that alright?” Baekhyun rushes out, but also says quietly enough for the boys not to hear.

 

“Of course that’s fine. I- I’ve been meaning to call myself, but it’s just been hard,” Chengxiao explains, and Baekhyun believes her by the way her voice sounds so drained and tired.

 

“I understand, I do. I’ll leave you to talk to them then. I’ll pass you to Zhengting first,” Baekhyun says, passing the phone to Zhengting. Zhengting’s eyes are bright once he receives the phone, a smile so big, one that Baekhyun has barely had the chance to see as of late. 

 

Despite Baekhyun’s intentions were for the boys to talk to Chengxiao individually, Zhengting is quick to put Baekhyun’s phone on speaker for all three boys to talk to Chengxiao at once. Baekhyun just laughs as all boys start to rapidly ask a ton of questions at Chengxiao. That’s her problem for now.

 

Baekhyun stays back and finishes making dinner for the boys. 

 

It’s one of the warmest dinners they’ve all had in a while.

 

//

 

Baekhyun is nervous. He takes a deep breath, immediately cringing as the smell of his cologne hits his nose. Maybe he sprayed too much of it before coming. Shit, why hadn’t he smelled himself before coming here?

 

Baekhyun puts his head down, his nails digging into his palms. What could possibly be the reason for Yixing asking him out to dinner? He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, he really doesn’t, but Jongdae and Chanyeol had looked suspiciously encouraging as he was getting ready for this dinner. They have always supported Baekhyun’s unrequited love though, so maybe this time was no different.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun bites his lip, looking up and meeting eyes with Yixing. Baekhyun barely manages to hold back a gasp as he takes in Yixing’s image.

 

Yixing, who for the past few weeks has looked like an absolute mess, is now presented in front of him freshly shaven, hair neatly combed and gelled. Yixing is wearing a nice, ironed dress shirt that’s tucked into his dark suit pants. Yixing has cleaned himself up, and Baekhyun can’t help  but admit that Yixing looks damn good.

 

Baekhyun has missed this Yixing; the clean handsome look Yixing usually sports. 

 

“Well you clean up well, don’t you,” Baekhyun teases, before gently hugging Yixing as way of greeting.

 

Yixing lightly chuckles. “Yeah I suppose I haven’t been looking the best lately.”

 

_ Yeah _ , Baekhyun thinks to himself. As enamored as Baekhyun is, he can’t deny that Yixing looked like a straight mess. Smelling him wasn’t very pleasant either, especially since Yixing usually has a very sweet vanilla scent to him.

 

“Just a bit,” Baekhyun says, which immediately makes Yixing laugh.

 

They continue the conversation, talking just as they did before Yixing had his breakup. It’s so easy to go back to normal for the two best friends. Baekhyun can’t help but feel relieved inside himself, feeling refreshed to finally have his best friend back. He doesn’t know what has brought Yixing to finally come back to himself, but he’s glad nonetheless. They don’t bring up Yixing’s breakup, or Baekhyun’s new role with the kids, but strangely enough Baekhyun is surprised at how much other subjects he and Yixing have managed to talk about. Baekhyun and Yixing have always been like that, he supposes -- can go on and on about the most pointless things.

 

“I cannot believe I hadn’t noticed Seulgi was pregnant. She’s done an amazing job of covering it up,” Yixing says in awe, shaking his head.

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re just dense, Xing. Her stomach is one of the biggest I’ve seen, dude,” Baekhyun argues, amused at his friend’s denseness. To be fair though, he reckons Yixing’s mind has been preoccupied with other things than with their coworker Seulgi.

 

It’s only when Baekhyun’s stomach is full and when he hadn’t touched his plate for some time that Yixing finally shifts the conversation.

 

“So, I guess I should bring this up now,” Yixing starts, as he scratches the back of his neck. It’s one of Yixing’s nervous habits, Baekhyun has learned by now. “I just wanted to buy you dinner to say thank you for doing all that you have for my kids. A dinner is not nearly enough of a thank you for all that you’ve done, but it is a start, right? You shouldn’t have had to deal with all of this, but I’m so so grateful anyway. Thank you, Baekhyun, really thank you. You’re an amazing friend.”

 

Baekhyun tries not to let it get to him that he’s basically been friendzoned yet again, but then again he didn’t come with many expectations. 

 

He smiles anyway. 

 

“Xing, don’t even worry about it. Thank you for buying this dinner, I had fun. Plus, I love the boys! It really wasn’t much, I truly like being around them!” Baekhyun says, trying to not make Yixing feel more guilty than he already does. But for the most part, Baekhyun is being honest. He didn’t really do much for the kids anyway, just fed them and took them to school. They hadn’t really given Baekhyun a hard time either. The boys are mischievous for sure, but they’re never disrespectful or disobedient. 

 

Yixing’s eyes warm as he sees how fond Baekhyun has become of his boys.

 

“No, don’t do that. It was a lot, Baek. Everyday I saw you take care of my children, feed them, take them to school, help them with their homework, and yet I stood back and did nothing. Sure I was in a bad place, but it was never an excuse for me to neglect my kids. They were hurting just as much as I was without their mother. So thank you, Baekhyun,” Yixing smiles, though his eyes looked pained, as if he had genuinely caused Baekhyun a great hardship.

 

“C’mon, Xing. It’s really no big deal, okay? Forget about it, just think of it as a really nice favor. You can pay me back later, yeah?” Baekhyun tries to make the atmosphere lighten up, as he’s never been one to like having serious conversations like this. It’s not like he can’t  _ do _ feelings, he’d just rather not. “What brought you to snap out of your funk anyway?”

 

Yixing starts to laugh nervously. “Actually it was Chengxiao. She called me basically scolding me for letting you do all the work. One of the boys must have snitched, huh?” Yixing says, wincing a little bit.  “But I’m glad they did. My kids need me, and I need to be there for them,” Yixing finishes. Baekhyun is genuinely shocked -- he hadn’t thought Chengxiao would call Yixing to confront him about it, moreso that the boys had even told her anything about it. Well, Baekhyun supposes it was for the better.

 

“Well I’m proud of you either way, Xing. This is a huge step for you, and you know I’m always here whenever you need me,” Baekhyun assures him.

 

“Of course, Baek. You’re seriously the best,” Yixing says, eyes genuine.

 

“Ah, forget about it. So tell me -- are you really over it?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrow arched at his best friend. He watches as Yixing shifts in his seat, uncomfortable.

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m over it right now, not really, but I’m working towards it. All I ask is some patience, is that okay? I don’t think I’m fully ready to jump back into parenting three kids just yet…” Yixing trails off, looking visibly anxious.

 

“Hey, no problem man. I’ll still stick around for the kids whenever you need me. No one expects you to jump back at it right away, okay? Take your time, and until then you know you have me,” Baekhyun says, assuring to Yixing that Baekhyun will always be there for him.

 

Just as he always has.

 

//

 

Yixing becoming involved in his children’s lives was easier said than done, just as Yixing had warned him. While Yixing had the guts to manly himself up in front of Baekhyun during that dinner, in reality Yixing was still in a lot of pain from the breakup. He’s had little progress with their music, and he only gets out of his studio to feed the kids and take them to school, half of what Baekhyun had been doing.

 

Baekhyun, as much as he believes and trusts Yixing, knew this would happen. For that reason, he didn’t stop showing up every morning to the Zhang household to make breakfast for the kids. He still kept coming to check in, to take the boys out for some ice cream or to watch a movie, to helping them with their homework and reading them a story to sleep. Yixing, despite being an amazing father to his boys previous to his breakup with Chengxiao, has somehow forgotten that it takes more than responsibilities such as feeding and taking your kids to school in order to actually  _ parent _ . Well, at least Baekhyun still sticks around.

 

Baekhyun still receives calls from Zhengting every once in a while telling Baekhyun that Yixing fell asleep and won’t get up, despite it being dinner time and all the boys being hungry. Thus, Baekhyun shows up with bags of groceries, preparing food for the boys and somehow ends up sleeping over for the night.

 

That has become more frequent as the days go by: Baekhyun sleeping over. Baekhyun doesn’t realize how often he is in their house until he slowly sees his stuff accumulating in the guest room. He even has a toothbrush at their house. It’s as if he’s moving in, yet Baekhyun doesn’t dare to even think he could move into their house. Boundaries, he reminds himself. 

 

At least today Baekhyun doesn’t find himself in the Zhang household, though that doesn’t mean he’s not with the boys. On the contrary, he took the boys to Minseok’s house so that they could have a playdate with Minseok’s kids. The boys had apparently been begging Yixing to take them, but since Yixing was busy with work he had asked Baekhyun to do it. At least Yixing had asked Baekhyun, instead of letting his kids pathetically stay at their house bored out of their minds, so yes there has been improvement in that aspect.

 

As the boys play with Minseok’s kids, Baekhyun reckoned he’d have a better time talking with Minseok than having his hair pulled by toddlers. It was even nicer having Chanyeol over as well, but as much as Baekhyun loves his friends, he knows there’s a conversation the two have been dying to sit down with Baekhyun to talk about.

 

“So why is it you bringing the kids here instead of Yixing?” Minseok asks, just as he enters the room and handing Baekhyun the cup of tea he had asked for.

 

“Wow so we’re going into this straight away, nice,” Baekhyun says, his voice raising as a way of stalling. It doesn’t work, Baekhyun thinks, as he looks at the unamused looks on both his friends’ faces. They’re sitting on the couch in front of Baekhyun, only making Baekhyun feel more like he’s being scolded by his parents. 

 

“Baek, quit playing around. We’re being serious -- we’re worried for Yixing, sure, but we’re also worried about you,” Minseok says, to which Chanyeol nods in agreement. 

 

“Dude, I’ve barely seen you in this past month. You’re acting as if you’re a new dad, but you’re not. That’s the weird thing. You’re treating those kids as if they’re your own and you should not have to at all. You’re too lenient on Yixing,” Chanyeol continues, giving Baekhyun a disapproving glance. Baekhyun starts to avoid their eyes, deciding he doesn’t want to look at them being all concerned for him. He doesn’t need their concern.

 

“Look, I get why you’re concerned, but you really shouldn’t be! I’m fine, as you can see. It’s really not a big deal, and I’m not even doing much for them. In fact, Yixing has been getting better so I’m doing even less for them, okay?” Baekhyun tries to justify, but he knows they would never understand. They didn’t see the way those boys looked at Baekhyun with such disparity. They aren’t the ones that Zhengting calls when they need help. Most of all, they aren’t the ones in love with Yixing.

 

“Baek, your stuff is all over their house. You’re barely even in your own apartment because you’re either at their house, or out with the boys. When was the last time you went a whole day without seeing those boys, huh?” Minseok asks, accusatory. 

 

Baekhyun decides he’s finally done. He sighs, rolling his eyes at his friends. “Fine, yes I see them everyday and help them out. So what? Should I just stop altogether, and let those boys suffer through Yixing’s negligence? How could I? I know Yixing is in the wrong, and it’s not like I’m too blind to see that. It’s not hurting me in anyway, so what of it?” Baekhyun bursts out, annoyed by this whole conversation.

 

“So what? Well, dear Baekhyun, what happens when those boys get more attached to you? No offense, Baek, but in the end you’re still just Yixing’s friend. What happens when those boys see you more as their father than Yixing? Will you be able to take responsibility?”

 

_ Ouch _ . Baekhyun is breathing hard, pained by his friend’s words. He’s hurt, mostly because he knows deep down that his friend is right. But hell if Baekhyun’s pride will allow him to admit that. 

 

Mostly, Baekhyun ponders himself over that very question:  _ will  _ he be able to take responsibility?

 

His two friends take his silence as having won the conversation, apparently. “Look Baek, it’s hard to think about, but you’re not alone. We’re always here for you, okay?” Chanyeol says, trying to reassure his friend.

 

Baekhyun nods, defeated. 

 

At least that ends their conversation, quickly being shifted by Chanyeol talking about some rash he got on his left butt cheek recently. 

 

“You should go to the doctor about that,” Baekhyun says numbly, but his head is elsewhere. And responses like that continue as the conversation goes on, with Baekhyun being only half present. Two hours pass away quickly like that, until Baekhyun decides that two hours was enough time for a playdate. He hopes that it would have tired the boys out by now.

 

“I should get going,” Baekhyun says, standing up from the couch. Minseok nods, just as Chanyeol starts to stand as well.

 

“Yeah I should go, too. I need to finish up some documents for work,” Chanyeol responds, while scratching his stomach.

 

Baekhyun immediately goes to fetch the kids, finding them in one of the rooms coloring away. He stands by the door for a little bit, watching fondly at the way the boys are so peacefully happy. Baekhyun’s glad he brought them here, to finally allow them to socialize and to let them feel like kids again.

 

Minseok only has two kids, one of which are slightly older than Chengcheng and Minghao, and one about the same age as Zhengting. Nonetheless, they are all coloring away together.

 

“Boys, it’s time to go,” Baekhyun says, though regretfully just because he knows how much fun the boys are having. Baekhyun immediately gets a chorus of groans and whines thrown at him.

 

“But Baek we don’t waaaant to go,” Chengcheng whines, pouting at Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah! We don’t want to go!” Minghao affirms, also pouting. Baekhyun can only laugh.

 

“Sorry boys, but we’ve been here for long enough. C’mon, we gotta get going. You all need a shower too,” Baekhyun scolds, only making their whines louder. Baekhyun ignores their pleads to stay, and starts making them put on their coats.

 

They say their goodbyes to Minseok and his family, thanking them for having them over. Baekhyun starts driving back to Yixing’s house, but not without looking at the boys through his mirror. 

 

As he looks at the boys, the words Minseok had told him start to fill his mind, neverending. 

 

Can he really take responsibility?

 

// 

 

“What if I used this drum?” Yixing asks right before playing the song with the new addition. Baekhyun has been hearing the same damned song and its every version for the past few hours, to the point where he’s sick of hearing it. He hums along to it nonetheless.

 

The song, which before Baekhyun had told Yixing sounded too dull, now has that unique Yixing flare to it. Thank God Yixing has finally started making music like he used to, or else Baekhyun would have had to continue carrying it all on his back.

 

“Yeah, it sounds really good now,” Baekhyun says, his head moving along with the music.

 

“Stop moving your head, Baekhyun!” Chengcheng yells, right as he manages to get a good tug out of Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun winces, suppressing the urge to yell at the younger kid.

 

“My bad, Chengcheng, but remember not to pull on my hair, okay?” Baekhyun says sternly, while also trying his best to maintain his head in the same position.

 

He would wish it were Minghao instead being the one playing with his hair, but judging by the wincing Yixing has been doing for the past 20 minutes, maybe there’s no difference between the two boys. Mischievous they are.

 

Baekhyun and Yixing have a deadline coming up soon, thus they’re trying their best to crank out as many songs as possible. The thing is, Yixing’s kids are needy, so shutting themselves away from the world isn’t really a possibility. Baekhyun would have asked one of the guys to just take the kids for a bit, but it seems like everyone is busy during this time.

 

Thus Baekhyun has Chengcheng standing behind him aggressively playing with his hair, Minghao doing the same to Yixing.

 

Thankfully Zhengting wasn’t as interested. In fact, he’s practicing ballet. His recital is coming up, and while he didn’t get the lead, he’s still very excited for it. Ballet is one of those things Zhengting got from Chengxiao, that’s for sure. Baekhyun remembers how skeptical both Yixing and Chengxiao were in putting Zhengting into ballet, but the boy was so adamant that the two really didn’t have any other choice. Being stubborn is what he got from Yixing.

 

“Zhengting, sweetie, what time is your recital?” Baekhyun asks, yet his eyes are still more focused on the computer in front of him.

 

“7pm next Friday! You absolutely absolutely have to be there Baekhyun!” Zhengting  replies, just as he finishes doing a twirl.

 

“Of course I’ll be there!” Baekhyun happily replies. He’ll make sure to clear up any plans he has that day, but he doubts he has any. He spends most of his time at Yixing’s house anyway. Baekhyun looks over to Yixing, who’s more engrossed in his work than Baekhyun is. “You’re going too, right?”

 

“Next Friday at 7? Of course,” Yixing replies, his eyes still focused on his screen. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and turns his eyes back to his own screen. 

 

“You better be there, dad! You have to see my dance,” Zhengting says, still giving it his all into practicing.

 

“Yes, Zhengting, I’ll be there, I promise!” 

 

“Stop moving your head!” Chengcheng yells angrily, this time pulling Baekhyun’s hair even harder.

 

Baekhyun sighs, but accepts that this has somehow become his reality.

 

“Did you hear?” Yixing asks. Baekhyun almost dares to look towards him, but the deathly grip Chengcheng has on his hair tells him that there will be consequences if he does. Instead, Baekhyun keeps his eyes on his screen.

 

“Hear what?” Baekhyun asks, rolling his eyes. Does Yixing expect Baekhyun to be a mind reader? Despite his annoyance, Baekhyun still tries to think back to any gossip he’s heard over the past few days, but nothing that striking comes to mind.

 

“Jongin is getting transferred over to LA. Can you believe it? I went to the studio the other day to pick up some headphones I had left over there and Junmyeon told me all about it. Apparently they’re starting a new branch over there for American artists,” Yixing explains, finally turning over to Baekhyun. “Ow, Minghao, stop it!”

 

Jongin is one of their coworkers, and their casual friend as well. It’s hard to imagine that a friend like that will be moving all the way to the United States.

 

“You’re kidding. Why would they want to open a branch over there,” Baekhyun says.

 

“I’m being legit! He’s leaving at the end of the month according to Junmyeon. Since NCT has been doing really well in the US they’ve decided to just open a branch over there. It’s insane. A bunch of others are also transferring,” Yixing defends, enough to finally convince Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun sighs, taking note to get Jongin a goodbye present. They’ve been working together for two years, he sure will miss that kid. He couldn’t imagine why he’d just agree to leave like that, though, especially to a country so foreign.

 

“Wow, I didn’t think they’d pull a move like that. Do you know anyone else who’s transferring?” Baekhyun then asks. He lowers the volume on his computer.

 

“No, Junmyeon only told me about Jongin. Apparently he was also offered to transfer, but he rejected the offer. Said he doesn’t want to bother with learning English and all.” Yixing says.

 

“Were you offered?” Baekhyun asks, genuinely curious. 

 

“Me? I don’t think so. Jongin and Junmyeon are different, though. They’re both not married, their families don’t live in the city, so they’re not really tied to this place like I am. That’s probably why they were both offered over me, you know?” Yixing explains, but his words immediately bug Baekhyun.

 

Isn’t Baekhyun the same? He’s not married, his family doesn’t live in Seoul. Then what is really keeping Baekhyun from leaving, in that case? Given Yixing’s rationale, shouldn’t Baekhyun have been offered the position?

 

Baekhyun even takes a break from his work, and refreshes his email. Nothing. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he wants the position, but he’s just curious. 

 

As he feels Chengcheng’s tiny hands in his hair, watches Zhengting practice his ballet routine, feels the warmth of Yixing’s eyes on him, it then makes sense to him. He could never bring himself to leave this. It must be obvious to everyone, everyone but Yixing, how painfully in love Baekhyun is with Zhang Yixing. No, Baekhyun doesn’t have a family in Seoul, but he has Yixing. That is enough for him to stay in Seoul if it means Yixing will be here too.

  
  


//

 

It is one of those weird nights where Baekhyun is in his apartment. Baekhyun laughs at the thought, but at least this past week he had a valid excuse. He and Yixing spent the entire week working on songs, but finally they managed to wrap it up, and thus Baekhyun returned to his apartment. 

 

After spending so much time with Yixing and his kids, Baekhyun smiles as he finally gets some time to himself. Alone time. Seems so unfamiliar to him now after all this time. He lays in his bed, listening to music as he stares at the ceiling. When has his life gotten so complicated?

 

Before he would just work, and fuck around any other time. When did he become so devoted to being a temporary father for Yixing’s kids? He would never admit it, especially to that son of a bitch Minseok, but Baekhyun is drained. As much as Baekhyun loves those boys, he can see why he was so adamant about not wanting kids before. They drain all the energy in your system, and still demand for more.

 

Baekhyun lays there for what feels like hours, when he gets interrupted by the ringing of his phone. It’s Yixing’s home phone, a phone only… Zhengting uses. Baekhyun hesitantly picks up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Baekhyun! Dad is asleep and we’re hungryyy,” Zhengting whines to his ear. Baekhyun sighs, but he’s not surprised.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there right away to feed little Zhengting!” Baekhyun says, before hanging up the phone. 

 

Who needs alone time, anyway?

 

Baekhyun figures there will be enough food at their house for Baekhyun to work with, so he doesn’t bother taking a detour to the grocery store. If anything, he’ll just make them some instant Mac and Cheese.

 

As Baekhyun enters the Zhang household, his nose is met with the beautiful smell of food. Confused, Baekhyun walks into the kitchen only to be met by a very awake Yixing cooking.

 

“You’re finally here! Sit down,” Yixing says, his arm unfairly flexing as he holds a pan.

 

Baekhyun, confused, listens anyway and sits down next to the traitorous Zhengting.

 

“Zhengting, I thought I could trust you. How could you lie to me?” Baekhyun asks, feigning hurt. 

 

“Dad told me to lie! I’m sorry Baekhyun,” Zhengting says, his apology so genuine that Baekhyun has no choice but to laugh and give the little one a hug.

 

“What’s all this about, anyway? You could have just asked me to come over, you know?” Baekhyun asks, directing his question towards Yixing, who is still in front of the stove cooking God knows what.

 

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise! Let’s call it a celebration of sorts for finishing our work, how about that?” Yixing says energetically. This is the most energetic Baekhyun has seen Yixing in a long while. He smiles, appreciating this change.

 

The grin on Baekhyun’s face won’t leave, thinking that Yixing did all those for  _ him _ . They’ve met dozens of deadlines before and they’d always gone without any celebration like this. Somehow, this celebration feels fitting, Baekhyun thinks as he sits down with the kids and Yixing.

 

It’s times like these that Baekhyun finds it hard not deluding himself into thinking his life can truly become like this. Him, with Yixing, having a family together. Yixing somehow, after all these years, reciprocating his feelings. The rationale part of Baekhyun knows it’s impossible, but he lets himself become delusional with just the way Yixing looks at him so warmly.

 

Yixing watches him as he takes every bite of the food Yixing had made for him, as if wanting to please Baekhyun. Knowing that, Baekhyun makes a show of it.

 

“Yixing, this is really good!” Baekhyun says, practically moaning into his fork. With these words, Yixing finally relaxes, grinning back to Baekhyun.

 

“You think so? It’s nothing really. I’m definitely not at your level of cooking, that’s for sure,” Yixing says, which is typical of him. Yixing always likes belittling his talents.

 

“Oh shut up, it tastes good you clown,” Baekhyun says, his mouth full of food.

 

“Yeah, it’s really good, daddy!” Minghao agrees, also with a mouth full of food. Yixing laughs, his eyes crinkling into crescents.

 

“Look what a bad influence you are, Baekhyun! Minghao, don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s rude,” Yixing scolds at the two of them. Minghao visibly shrinks, feeling guilty.

 

“Oops,” Baekhyun giggles, making sure to chew all his food before speaking again. 

 

“Anyway, thank you for your compliments. It means a lot,” Yixing says. Yixing must value Baekhyun’s opinion very highly. The thought makes Baekhyun snort. Why does his opinion matter anyway. Yixing is probably just self conscious of his cooking. Afterall, he wasn’t the one cooking before. Chengxiao mainly cooked for them.

 

“It’s nothing. I wasn’t lying, this is really good,” Baekhyun says, as genuine as ever. Yixing is by no means the best cook, but Baekhyun can tell he really tried this time around. That’s all that really matters.

 

“I also wasn’t lying. Only Zhengting lies,” Minghao says mischievously, thus making Zhengting cry out.

 

“I’m not a liar! Dad made me! He promised me a candy,” Zhengting whines out, becoming frustrated with his younger brother.

 

“Candy? I want candy, too!” Chengcheng exclaims, which only starts a whole argument between the three brothers about lying and candy.

 

Baekhyun and Yixing can only laugh as they look at each other in amusement. “Stop exploiting your kids, Zhang Yixing.”

 

“I wasn’t! You can’t even be mad, it was all for you. Be grateful,” Yixing defends, which Baekhyun scoffs at.

 

“I did not tell you to exploit your kids. Again, you could have just told me and I would have still come over, idiot,” Baekhyun repeats himself, only to be met by a frown by Yixing. Baekhyun sighs. “But of course I am grateful. Thank you so much for this.”

 

“Just as I thought!” Yixing grins, the frown on his face immediately gone. Baekhyun laughs, now seeing exactly where Zhengting, Minghao and Chengcheng get their mischievous side from.

 

They continue eating dinner, filled with laughs and lively conversation. Baekhyun’s heart has never felt so full. It’s so full that it aches, aches for more. People like Baekhyun don’t deserve more, and he knows it will only come to bite him in the ass if he lets himself continue to delude himself. He ignores those thoughts, for now, and lets himself enjoy the warmthness of Yixing’s family.

 

//

 

“You’re sure I look good?” Baekhyun asks, looking at himself in the side mirror of his car. He wiggles his eyebrows around, not completely sure they sit right on his face. Maybe he overdid the eyebrow fill in.

 

“Yes, Baek, for the last time you look amazing. Why does it matter anyway, dude, this is a ballet recital and you’re not even the one performing,” Chanyeol replies, laughing at the Baekhyun’s absurdity. Baekhyun pauses at staring at himself to glare at his friend.

 

“Can’t a man want to look good? Damn,” Baekhyun scoffs. In reality, yes it’s just a ballet recital, but Baekhyun wants to look good, for Yixing or whatever. Baekhyun would rather die than admit that outloud.

 

Baekhyun decided to bring Chanyeol along to Zhengting’s recital. He reckoned it would be weird for it to be just him and Yixing going to see Zhengting, especially with the way rumors spread around so easily. Baekhyun was thinking for Yixing and Zhengting’s sake, so he figured if he came with Chanyeol instead of Yixing that it would look better for them. Afterall, he wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. He’s not Yixing’s boyfriend, nor is he Chengxiao’s replacement.

 

Chanyeol was more than willing to come. Even if he wasn’t, Baekhyun would have pulled out the ‘you guys promised to help me out with Yixing’s kids’ card.

 

“Get the flowers from the back,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol once they park at Zhengting’s school.

 

When they enter the auditorium, there’s already many parents already seated. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still early, the show not starting for a couple 10 minutes or so. The two manage to find some good seats in the front, of course saving three seats for Yixing, Chengcheng and Minghao. The kids are most likely already backstage helping Zhengting prepare. They had insisted on staying after school to stay with Zhengting and help him rehearse, so Baekhyun didn’t have to pick them up today.

 

As for Yixing, Baekhyun doesn’t expect him to come anytime soon. Yixing always shows up to everything late. “Hey, can you text Yixing to tell him where we’re seated?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, who’s already busy away on his phone.

 

“Yeah sure,” Chanyeol says, pulling up Yixing’s contact.

 

It isn’t until the lights start to dim that Baekhyun finally sees Chengcheng and Minghao. Their eyes meet, and suddenly the boys are running towards Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun!” they both chorus, as they both try to hug Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughs, hugging the two back.

 

“Don’t forget about Chanyeol, he’s here too,” Baekhyun says, and immediately the boys discard Baekhyun in favor of hugging Chanyeol. 

 

The boys take their seat once someone on the stage announces that the show will be starting shortly.

 

“Where’s daddy?” Minghao asks, who is sitting right next to him. Baekhyun only smiles at the younger boy.

 

“Shh, the show’s about to start,” is all Baekhyun responds with, because in reality he too doesn’t know where Yixing is. Again, Yixing never shows up to things on time. Nonetheless, Baekhyun shoots him a text.

 

**Baekhyun: hey are you on your way? The show’s about to start.**

 

He doesn’t get a reply for the next few minutes, and the show has already started. Zhengting hasn’t started dancing yet, thank God, but it’s nearing 10 minutes into the show and Baekhyun would expect Yixing to already be here by now.

 

He checks his phone once more, and it seems like Yixing hasn’t even read his message. Odd. It’s starting to make Baekhyun nervous. Yixing had said he was going to come, so why wouldn’t he? Baekhyun hopes Yixing hadn’t lied. He’d seen the days leading up to today, how nervous Zhengting had been, how committed. Sure, he loved dancing, but he also loved to please Yixing. Zhengting was most excited on showing Yixing a good stage.

 

Baekhyun ignores the anxious part of him, and instead focuses all his attention to the stage. If Yixing can’t be here to enjoy it, then Baekhyun will do it in his place.

 

Zhengting finally shows up on the stage. “Quick, record it!” Baekhyun rushes Chanyeol, to whom immediately raises his phone to capture Zhengting’s stage.

 

As Baekhyun watches the stage, he is immediately filled with pride. He’s seen Zhengting practice this for the past few weeks, so it is especially fulfilling to finally see the dance he’s been working so hard on finally be put on the stage for everyone to watch. Of course, each parent here is really only watching their own kid, but Baekhyun is happy nonetheless. To Baekhyun, Zhengting is the most captivating one.

 

Once the recital is over, Baekhyun stands up right away to clap as loudly as he possibly can possible. Zhengting did amazing, not a single one of his moves was out of place, and even his face was perfectly calm and collected. It reminds him a lot of Chengxiao herself, of the various times Baekhyun had the opportunity to watch her performances.

 

“Dude, why isn’t Xing here?” Chanyeol whispers in his ear as everyone continues clapping. Baekhyun sighs, only shrugging to his taller friend. Baekhyun wishes he knew himself. 

 

Zhengting spots them easily, and walks towards them with the biggest smile on his face. 

 

“Baekhyun! You’re here!” Zhengting yells excitedly as he runs over to hug Baekhyun. Baekhyun picks Zhengting up, spinning around as Zhengting giggles.

 

“Of course I did! I said I was! You did amazing Zhengting,” Baekhyun tells him with a grin, thus starting a whole wave of compliments from everyone else. Baekhyun laugh once he sees Zhengting start to blush at all the sudden attention focused on him, especially once Chanyeol hands him the bouquet of flowers Baekhyun had purchased.

 

“Thank you everyone,” Zhengting says shyly, the big bouquet in his arms. He’s looking around, puzzled. “Where’s dad?”

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other in panic, not knowing what to say to the clueless boy. How are they gonna explain to little naive Zhengting, who had been waiting for this night for the past few weeks to show his dad his stage that his dad failed to show up? It would be cruel of them to tell him that, even if it is the truth.

 

But they can’t lie.

 

“Zhengting, the thing is that something came up and your dad was too busy to make it. I’m sorry, but hey, we’re here! Your brothers, me, Chanyeol, and we’re all so proud of you,” Baekhyun speaks for everyone, carefully, trying to not make Zhengting get too disappointed.

 

It doesn’t work.

 

Immediately after Baekhyun stops speaking, Zhengting starts bursting into tears. All around them, families gather around their kid showering them in compliments and happiness, and yet amongst all of that stands Zhengting crying.

 

Baekhyun is quick to wipe the tears that keep flowing down Zhengting’s face, bringing the young boy into his arms, shielding him from everyone. He comforts the boy by patting his back, his other hand in the young boy’s hair. 

 

“It’s okay, Zhengting,” Baekhyun tries to soothe Zhengting, but he’s not even sure himself if that’s the truth. In truth, Baekhyun is furious. He really thought Yixing was doing better, hell he said he would come so why didn’t he? Zhengting had been so excited, Baekhyun had seen it so clearly, and now he has a crying Zhengting in his arms.

 

He’s fine if he’s the one getting hurt by Yixing’s actions, but he will not stand for Yixing hurting his own kids. That’s where he draws the line.

 

“Zhengting, I know you’re upset, but why don’t we celebrate your amazing performance, okay? We’ll take you to your favorite restaurant,” Chanyeol says, squatting down to be able to look at Zhengting.

 

“Okay,” Zhengting says, but even then he doesn’t seem too excited to be going anywhere. At least it’s a start. Baekhyun and Chanyeol can at least try to distract Zhengting for a little bit and make this night go a little better for him.

 

They take Zhengting to his favorite restaurant for burgers, his favorite thing to eat out. As they eat, Baekhyun is relieved once he sees Zhengting start looking less gloomy, and letting himself enjoy the night with his brothers. The young boy should be proud of himself tonight, not be upset over his horrible father. 

 

Baekhyun even orders extra dessert just in case. It seems to cheer up Zhengting enough, Baekhyun thinks, as he sees the boy dive into his banana split with fervor. And thank God for Chanyeol because Baekhyun couldn’t have done it without him. Chanyeol is a clown, and for once it provides some use.

 

Even as Baekhyun smiles and laughs throughout the entirety of the dinner, in reality he’s still incredibly furious at Yixing. He never wants to see Zhengting cry like that again, with so much hurt in his eyes. He’s seen him cry when Chengcheng calls him a mean name, when he accidentally stubs his toe, when Baekhyun forces him to shower when he doesn’t want to, but none of those compare to what Baekhyun witnessed earlier that night.

 

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun carry up all three sleeping boys to their rooms. After eating all that dessert, Chanyeol and Baekhyun made sure to drain all their energy out before they drove back to Yixing’s house. The three knocked out within seconds of the drive. 

 

“So are you gonna talk to Yixing?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun once they finally got all the boys to their beds. Baekhyun sighs, closing his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I am. God, I’m so angry. How could he? You should have seen Zhengting, Chanyeol! He was so excited for tonight, especially for Yixing to watch him. Yixing had promised him,” Baekhyun starts venting to his friend, finally letting out what’s been thinking about all night.

 

“Yes, I like this anger. Now take it out on Yixing,” Chanyeol says, to which Baekhyun glares at him for. 

 

“Shut up. You all think I go easy on Yixing, but I don’t! I’m putting my feelings aside, this is serious. You should go, though, I’ll handle this,” Baekhyun scoffs, upset that his friend would insinuate that he goes easy on Yixing. It’s true, sometimes, but definitely not a time like this.

 

“Alright, if you say so. I’ll be going then, see ya,” Chanyeol says, waving goodbye to his friend. As he leaves, Baekhyun stands there for a couple of seconds, gathering together all the thoughts he wishes to express to Yixing once he finds him. Then it reminds Baekhyun -- where the hell even is Yixing? What could possibly be more important than going to your own son’s dance recital?

 

Baekhyun, out of habit, makes his way to Yixing’s studio room. The motherfucker couldn’t possibly be here all along, could he? Once Baekhyun makes it to Yixing’s studio, he’s struck with complete disappointment once he sees the man sound asleep on top of all his equipment. 

 

“Yixing!” Baekhyun yells, snapping Yixing awake. 

 

“Baek, you scared me,”  Yixing says in the most calm voice ever. God, the stupid look on his face bothers Baekhyun to his core.

 

“What the hell, man! What are you doing here, and why didn’t you go to Zhengting’s recital?” Baekhyun starts questioning, not wasting any time. He watches all the emotions on Yixing’s face rapidly morphing into each other. Confusion, realization, regret.

 

“Fuck! I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I was just working on a track…” Yixing trails off, the regret on his face apparent as day, but it’s not enough for Baekhyun.

 

“You  _ know _ how much Zhengting was looking forward to this. The very _ least  _ you could have done was at least show up. You know I had to comfort your own son when he realized you weren’t there to watch his dance? He was devastated, Yixing! Instead of feeling proud of his own performance he was crying in my arms. This night was supposed to be about him!” Baekhyun finally breaks, venting all his anger on Yixing.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry, you know I didn’t mean to-” Yixing starts to speak, but Baekhyun has had enough of his excuses.

 

“No! Stop apologizing to me! I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to. These past few months all you’ve done is apologize to me, but not once have you apologized to your own children. They’re the ones who have been hurting the most due to your negligence, so where’s their apology? And stop with the excuses! This was completely preventable,” Baekhyun continues his rant, finally letting out what he’s been thinking for the past few months.

 

That one dinner was just the start of Yixing’s onslaught of apologies. Everytime Yixing failed to be there for his children, and Baekhyun had to step in, Yixing always made sure to apologize to Baekhyun. Never to his children.

 

Yixing looks speechless, his expression blank. “I don’t know what you want me to do. I’m trying, Baek, I really am.”

 

His eyes are pleading, wanting Baekhyun’s forgiveness, but for the first time Baekhyun will not fall for it. If Yixing has any chance of getting better, then Baekhyun has to stop letting him get away with things. 

 

“Make it right with Zhengting, and also with your other kids. If Zhengting forgives you then so will I,” Baekhyun says, his voice firm.

 

“C’mon, Baek, aren’t you being too extreme?” Yixing pleads, frowning at Baekhyun.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m leaving, call me when you’ve worked things out,” Baekhyun finishes, not sparing Yixing another look when he leaves. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: yixingvapes
> 
> damn yixing is an asshole amirite ladies. the yixing in this fic is x-lay lol

**Author's Note:**

> twt: papixingie


End file.
